Existing intracranial pressure (ICP) assessment techniques are invasive, and for many neurosurgical conditions, require penetration of the skull for placement of the sensor. The risks associated with invasive ICP procedures may obviate ICP assessment in many clinical situations in which ICP information could be of vital diagnostic and/or prognostic importance. The overall goal of this project is to develop and validate an accurate, noninvasive ICP assessment method that is able to estimate ICP based on knowledge from intracranial dynamics, cerebral hemodynamics, signal processing and software engineering. [unreadable] [unreadable] The objectives of this project are to develop and validate a data mining based, noninvasive ICP assessment method. The method is based on an innovative data mining framework that unifies various modules involved in the process of constructing an ICP simulation model. It acquires information from a signal database that contains records of simultaneous arterial blood pressure (ABP) and cerebral blood flow velocity (CBFV) from a population of patients. In this study, simultaneous invasive ICP measurement will be used for validation purposes. To accomplish this objective, the following specific aims will be addressed: 1) to implement an adaptive signal segmenation algorithm that will assist the construction of signal database; 2) to implement a nonlinear mapping function for relating a hemodynamic feature vector to a dissimilarity measure of an ICP estimate; 3) to compare and validate the performance of DM NICP with two distinct patient population databases: traumatic brain injury (TBI) and normal pressure hydrocephalus (NPH). [unreadable] [unreadable] If validated, this noninvasive ICP prototype can be integrated, in a cost-effective way, into the workflow of an existing clinical protocol where noninvasive ICP assessment is needed. The integration of a noninvasive ICP module will potentially alter the current treatment and management protocol for patients with various neurosurgical disorders, for whom adequate ICP assessment has probably not been done due to the invasive nature of current ICP measurement techniques. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]